


Summertime, and her wonderful blue eyes

by tetsuskitten



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fem!Rin, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, Summer, fem!Nitori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was Aiichirou’s most soothing and wonderful time of year. She would travel to her beach house and each year she found new places, new hiding spots, new romances and passions she would take in her heart like she had done with swimming, the very first time she had come here. That had been some time ago, years had passed, she was no longer a scrawny little kid. Now she was a woman, tiny but with voluptuous and desirable curves, she had grown into herself and not only her body but her mind too. She had figured out many things about herself in the past year. For one, how she preferred girls to any other gender because girls made her insides melt and her tongue tie, her breath catch and her legs shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime, and her wonderful blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> More fem!rin and fem!ai! I didn't know if I was going to write more of this but I decided that I really wanted to! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Prompt: Imagine your OTP meeting at a summer beach bonfire. The flames are tall and bright, the water is sparkling in the moonlight, and the air smells like smoke and dying leaves.

            Summer was Aiichirou’s most soothing and wonderful time of year. She would travel to her beach house and each year she found new places, new hiding spots, new romances and passions she would take in her heart like she had done with swimming, the very first time she had come here. That had been some time ago, years had passed, she was no longer a scrawny little kid. Now she was a woman, tiny but with voluptuous and desirable curves, she had grown into herself and not only her body but her mind too. She had figured out many things about herself in the past year. For one, how she preferred girls to any other gender because girls made her insides melt and her tongue tie, her breath catch and her legs shake. She felt compelled to write about magical creatures like mermaids, to sing songs of her passions for every single woman she saw walking past her on the street. It was all quite overwhelming, and it felt right to feel this way, as if she would burst with how much she felt, how much people made her feel.

            This Summer, on the trip back to the beach house, she had fantasized about what would happen now that she was ready and welcoming to new possibilities. The opportunities were endless! She could meet her in the nice coffee shop down the street, Rey’s Coffee Shop, at the market, while shopping for oranges and pears, at the beach, where she floated through the water and felt feverish from the sun. There were endless rows of places and her heart could almost burst with the love she felt for this person that might not even exist, but she did, she had to.

            The first two weeks passed quite lazily. Like a cat stretches in the sun, so did Ai. She enjoyed the warmth on her back, she turned to feel it on her belly, and then she leapt into the water when the heat was almost unbearable. She took walks on the beach in hopes she’d find more of those amazing hidden places and on the way she would collect beautiful stones, shiny things, bits of corals that washed up on the shore. Just about anything that made her blue eyes sparkle and her excitement spike. Years had passed but the child in her was alive and well, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

            She thought about going out, but she was still shy, and a little bit terrified. The prospect of someone seeing her and talking to her was both beautiful and scary, but if she didn’t go, she would never know what would have happened, right?

            A few weeks into the summer, in one of her morning runs, she saw a flyer on Rey’s Coffee Shop’s window that presented a summer beach bonfire, and Ai’s interest was off the charts! She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it: the heat of the bonfire with its tall and bright flames, the sound of the wood crackling, ambient music on the background and the tidal waves crashing on the shore in front of her. A beautiful girl with flawless skin and plush lips, curves to be adored and a charming voice to match enchanting eyes. _I have to go,_ Aiichirou thought, _I have to go!_

That evening Ai went shopping for a dress, a summer dress, a beautiful white, flowy dress that complimented her well in every aspect. When she arrived home she was in frenzy, nervous like never before as if her heart was telling her important things were to happen tonight.

She put on her casual dress and let down her hair, ruffling up her bangs as if that would get them in the right place. She looked herself in the mirror and then kept looking, she admired her figure, her hypnotizing eyes and the little dot just beside her eye. _I’m unique and beautiful_ , she told herself. She took a deep breath, it was almost time to go and she wanted to enjoy the night as much as possible. She walked out the door and quickly arrived at the beach where the fire was already lit, and growing wonderfully up to the starry night sky. Sometimes Ai wished she knew the names of the stars because she knows they have beautiful names and beautiful stories, and Aiichirou wants to be just like the stars, with a beautiful name…and a beautiful story.

She started looking around and she spotted a girl. Now, this wasn’t any ordinary girl, she was intimidating and stood proud, her toothy grin was astonishing and her eyes burned as bright as the fire in front of them. However, that wasn’t why Aiichirou was so fixated on her, but because she looked so familiar. Ai decided that maybe they knew each other and no harm in going there to talk and see if they really did know each other from somewhere. Besides, the red haired girl was with no doubt beautiful, and Ai couldn’t not notice just how much.

“Um, excuse me?” Ai tapped on the other girl’s shoulder and tried to look as brave and confident as she could. “My name in Aiichirou Nitori, and maybe we haven’t met, but your face looks quite familiar!”

The other girl looked up and traveled Ai’s features with curiosity, and then her body with more than just curiosity, to come up and rest her eyes on Ai’s. Aiichirou took a deep breath and looked at the other girl expectant and a little bit nervous.

“My name in Rin Matsuoka.” And Rin gave Ai her best winning smile. “I’m not sure if we’ve met before, and somehow I think I would have remembered, but if we have I’m sorry, I can be quite forgetful.”

Aiichirou opened her eyes wide at the mention of that name, and now she was sure who this girl was. She had won gold in every swimming competition Aiichirou had went back in high school, and she had grown quite a bit.

Ai laughed a bit and proceeded to tell Rin how she knew her, which ensued an enormous conversation about swimming, high school, teenagers, and many other topics one discusses with an almost complete stranger.

“Hey, how about we take a walk? Maybe go for a swim?” Rin suggested, hoping for many things at once. To get her skin under water to breath better, to get her lips on Ai to feel breathless all over again. And Aiichirou smiled knowingly, she wasn’t an innocent kid anymore, and she wanted to say _yes._ For once, she was sure she wanted to say yes, to kiss Rin’s soft lips and maybe get to swim in the same ocean as her because that is a true gift, and Rin Matsuoka might be the tidal wave she needed to rock her ocean completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the story quite open in the end so if you want me to continue the story and write more of this Summer Universe I'd be more than happy to! Please let me know! ^_^


End file.
